


Hospitals Suck

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Dissociation, Fighting, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Overdosing, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Triggers, pretty much Geoff in this was me about 2 weeks ago, this is all based on something that happened to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: Doing things that you shouldn't at midnight can have serious consequences





	1. Hospitals Suck (REWRITTEN)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize upfront about what this is and that the first one shot that I actually write is so long. Also usually my one shots are between 2,000 and 3,000 words but I don't know what happened here lol. ANYWAYS, this is a major trigger warning right here. This is all based on an experience I had about a week ago so all the details and facts in this are true and this is what actually happens this situation. Anyways, continue on at your own risk, and let me know what you think!

 

 

 

They were tired. The week had been long and both boys were stressed, neither of them getting more than two hours of sleep a night within the week. It was bound to happen, one of them would snap. He didn't mean it, no, but when stressed and sleep deprived, things can be unpredictable. Stupid actions with bitter and venomous words said.

This time, it was Awsten who snapped first. He didn't know why he said any of it, he didn't mean any of it, he didn't even know what he was saying, the words just fell out of his mouth before he could even think about what they would be and he spoke too fast to even comprehend what he was saying. All he knew was that he didn't mean any of it, he loved Geoff way too much to mean any of it. It could've been anyone that he snapped at, it was a thing of wrong place wrong time, Geoff was just in the wrong place when Awsten hit his breaking point. He yelled. He yelled a lot and then stormed off into their bedroom, leaving Geoff standing there in shock.

Geoff shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts, he hadn't really felt the best all night and being yelled at didn't do him any favors. He walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He stood in front of the sink and took his nighttime meds before just staring at his reflection in the mirror and letting his thoughts run wild. _'He's probably been wanting to yell at me for a while. I probably annoyed the fuck out of him all day. I was so hyper this morning.'_ He had been hyper all morning and very energetic. He had felt happy for the first time in a long time and it was very muchly so showing. They had to go grocery shopping earlier while Geoff was hyper and he was bouncing all around the store and harassing Awsten, who at the time just laughed at him. _'That's it. You annoyed him and he's done with your shit. You aren't supposed to act like a child, Geoff, you're supposed to be an adult. I would've yelled at me too if I had to put up with me like that. I should've thought more about him, I knew he was tired and stressed, I knew he wasn't in the mood to put up with me like that. I should've thought about him. I'm such a selfish asshole, I didn't think about him at all and then I fucking acted like an obnoxious, hyperactive child. You deserved to be yelled at, dumbass. He should've done more than yell at you. You're a fucking failure, Geoff, everyone thinks so. You don't deserve Awsten, he deserves so much more than you. He's tired of you, he doesn't actually love you, he just tolerates you. He wants to leave you and he probably will. He thinks you're a useless, worthless, idiot; he doesn't say it but you know he thinks it. How has he put up with me for so long? It's not gonna last much longer, I know that. He's gonna find someone better, I don't know how he hasn't already, literally everyone is better than me.'_

"Geoff?" Awsten called from the bedroom, bringing Geoff out of his thoughts.

Geoff shook his head and blinked. He looked around, _'why am I on the floor, I was just standing in front of the mirror?'_ He looked down and saw it. He saw, in front of him, his bottle of antidepressants, now empty, his bottle of benadryl, now empty, and in his hands, a full bottle of his antidepressants, he had two due to having just refilled his prescription before his doctor upped the dosage. He quickly shoved the pills that were in his hands back into the bottle and closed it. He shakily stood up and placed the bottle back onto the counter, placing the now empty bottles behind it. He was terrified, he didn't remember doing it or even realize he was doing it, hell, he didn't even think he was capable of doing that. He slowly unlocked the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom, seeing Awsten sitting on the bed. He walked over and sat in front of him.

Awsten instantly wrapped his arms around Geoff, pulling him into his chest and resting his head on top of Geoff's. "Geoff, baby, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I love you so much," Awsten started crying, holding Geoff tighter, he really felt like shit for yelling at him, he knew Geoff didn't handle yelling very well and he always swore to himself that he'd never yell at him.

Geoff started crying too, "I'm sorry."

"Baby, it's okay, you didn't do anything, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Geoff started crying even harder, "I'm sorry," he choked out again.

"Geoff, please don't cry. It's not your fault, it was all me. You didn't do anything."

"Aws, I," he started stuttering before whispering, "I took a bunch of pills."

Awsten pulled Geoff back, looking into his eyes, "what, Geoff, no, no, fuck, no," he screamed the last part, beginning to freak out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"What did you take?"

"I took my antidepressants and benadryl."

"How much?"

"I don't know, probably about 10 each? I don't know."

"Where is your bottle of antidepressants?"

"On the bathroom counter, it's the empty one towards the back."

"Go get in the car, I'll be there in a second."

Geoff nodded and stood up, walking out of the room. He felt numb. He didn't feel like himself, it didn't feel real. He felt like he was watching a movie; this wasn't him. He walked outside, going to the car, it was mid February and nearing one in the morning, he wasn't wearing a jacket or anything warm, he _should've been freezing; he felt nothing. 'You don't have to stop walking. You don't have to get in the car. You don't have to go to the hospital. You can just keep walking. You can leave. You don't have to do anything. You can just keep walking. Keep walking.'_

Awsten grabbed Geoff's empty antidepressant bottle and walked out, grabbing his phone and keys. He went out to the car, only to find Geoff gone. He wasn't there. "Fuck, he's gone. Geoff!" he yelled the last part, starting to run down the driveway.

"I'm right here," Geoff said softly, standing at the end of the driveway, starting to walk back to the car.

Awsten met him halfway, "baby, is this the bottle that you took?" he asked, holding out a bottle.

Geoff nodded, "yeah, it was that one."

"Okay, get in the car, we gotta go." 

 

Awsten lead Geoff back to the car, opening the door and helping him in. He shut it and walked to the drivers side. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, he needed to calm down. He had to drive to the hospital and  couldn't risk crashing into anything. It didn't work as he almost crashed into multiple things on the short drive there, having issues seeing out of his tear filled eyes.

They pulled up to the small hospital and parked, Awsten getting out of the car first and opening Geoff's door, helping him out of the car and holding onto him as they walked in. The woman at the front desk of the emergency room looked at them and instantly knew there was something very wrong. Awsten was crying, he couldn't stop, and Geoff was very still with a blank face, showing no emotion whatsoever. 

"Honey, sit down and take a deep breath. Do you think you can tell me what happened?" she asked Awsten. 

"It's not me, it's him," Awsten choked out, trying to get Geoff to sit in the chair.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"He took a bunch of pills."

She nodded, "what kind of pills and do you know how much?"

"He said he took benadryl and celexa, this one," Awsten handed her the empty pill bottle.

"How much of each?"

"It was about 10 of each, not that much," Geoff mumbled. He was fine, it wasn't a big deal.

She nodded and typed it out into the computer. She looked at Geoff, "honey, can you tell me your name?"

"Geoff, the 'g' way, uh, Wigington," he said before spelling out his last name.

"Okay, can you tell me your birthday?"

"Uh, 7... 2... 89," he said slowly, pausing between each number.

She nodded and turned to grab something out of the printer before turning back to the boys, "can you hold your arm out for me so I can put the bracelet on you?"

He nodded before slowly and shakily holding out his arm towards her. She wrapped the hospital bracelet around his wrist before latching it.

"Okay, can you both follow me?" she stood up and lead both boys into a small room, "you're gonna have to sit in that chair," she said to Geoff, pointing at the one recliner looking chair in the room. He nodded and sat in it, she watched him before she walked out a door, they both faintly heard her say, "can we get a nurse back here in triage? 28-year-old male, suicide attempt."

_'It wasn't a suicide attempt, dammit.'_

A short blonde woman in scrubs walked back into the room they were in, she smiled at them before checking the computer, seeing what the previous woman had put into the document of what had happened. "Hi, Geoff, and you are?" she asked Awsten.

He wiped his eyes, "I'm Awsten, his boyfriend."

She nodded, "I'm Amanda." She turned back to Geoff, "do you know how tall you are dear?"

"6'0," he answered softly.

She nodded and typed it in, "do you know how much you weigh?"

"I have no idea, I try to avoid it," he said, laughing humorlessly.

"Okay, well we need to know so can you step on the scale behind you?"

He nodded and started to get up, Awsten reaching out to pull him up. He grabbed Awsten's hand and stood up, keeping a hold of him as he walked over to the scale. The scale had rails on it so he replaced Awsten's hand with them and watched as a number popped up on the scale. He didn't know what it meant though, for some reason the hospital used kilograms instead of pounds and he didn't know the difference between the two. All he knew was that he'd be happier if he weighed, in pounds, the number that had popped up in kilograms. _'Maybe if that were your weight people would like you more, you'd definitely look better. Awsten would be happier if you weighed that much too, he looks so tiny compared to you. He is tiny compared to you. I wish I were that weight, maybe then I'd love myself and Awsten would be happier. I need to look good for him.'_ He shook his head and walked back to the chair, sitting back down in it.

Amanda looked at him, "why did you do it?"

He looked at the floor and shrugged.

"Why did you want to die? You tried to kill yourself and that's not something that can be reversed."

"I didn't try to kill myself, I didn't want to die."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

She nodded and looked up at Awsten, "can you go back out into the waiting room and get him registered?"

"Yeah," Awsten quickly kissed Geoff's cheek before he turned and walked back out into the waiting room to fill out whatever papers he would have to fill out and sign.

"Is there anything that you want to say now that he's not in here?"

Geoff shook his head, "no."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I already said everything."

"Okay. I need you to come back with me. We need to get a urine sample and you need to change into scrubs. Then we'll get you into a bed."

Geoff nodded and followed her to the bathroom. She handed him a cup and two wet wipes then left him to do what he had to and so she could get the scrubs and a bin for his clothes. She soon came back and they traded the cup with the bin and scrubs. The door closed again and he started taking his clothes off, replacing them with the large green paper shirt and pants.... Great, he looked like a pickle. He put his clothes and shoes into the plastic bin and opened the door.

"Done?" Amanda asked.

He nodded and she took the bin from him, setting it on a table and leading him into a room. He sat on the bed and Amanda started hooking him up. She put the plastic thing on his pointer finger on his left hand, putting the blood pressure cuff on his left upper arm.

"I have to hook you up to the heart monitor, can you lift your shirt up?"

"Yeah."

Geoff lifted up his shirt and she stuck the stickers onto him, one on each hip, one on his stomach, a few around his heart, and one near his right shoulder.

"Can you sit up for me? I need to put one on your back."

He nodded and sat forward, the sticker being placed in the middle of his upper back. He stayed sitting up as she grabbed the leads, hooking them onto each sticker and soon the sound of the monitor beeping could be heard.

"I'll be right back," Amanda said before walking out of the room.

The curtain drew back but instead of Amanda it was Awsten walking in. Geoff looked up at him and stretched his legs out, "look, I'm a pickle."

Awsten laughed, "the only pickle I'll ever like."

Geoff smiled sadly, "I love you, I'm sorry."

"I love you too."

Awsten sat in the folding chair on Geoff's left side as Amanda came back into the room, wheeling a cart behind her. Geoff's eyes widened, he knew what that cart meant, "fuck."

Awsten knew what was coming and quickly sprung into action, grabbing Geoff's hand with one of his own and wrapping his other arm around Geoff, pulling the boy into his chest. Geoff buried his face into his boyfriend's chest and held onto his hand tightly as Amanda started looking at the veins on his right arm, rubbing one down with a wet wipe once it was deemed good enough. He held his breath, closed his eyes, and squeezed Awsten's hand tighter while Awsten pulled him closer. She stuck the IV in and it was over as quickly as it began. He watched as she drew blood from the IV and then left the room. Awsten let go of him and kissed his cheek before sitting back in the folding chair.

 

“You did so good baby.”

 

Geoff just slightly smiled at him before turning to the door as he heard someone enter the room. He thought it was Amanda returning but instead a man entered the room, introducing himself as Dr. Ellis.

"You took the worst things that you could've taken,” he started, “It could cause your liver and kidneys to shut down as well as it can mess with many other things. You didn't take enough for us to have to pump your stomach but you will have to drink charcoal."

"Charcoal?" Geoff asked, confused as to why charcoal. 

Dr. Ellis nodded, "yeah, charcoal will actually absorb the poison that is in your system from overdosing. Amanda will be in with that soon." Geoff had a disgusted look on his face because charcoal? That just sounds terrible. Dr. Ellis must have noticed the look because he continued with “yeah, it tastes as terrible as it sounds. I'm just in here to let you know that, due to what you took, we have to monitor you for 12 hours. Also the psych department will come in to talk to you but I'm not sure if they'll come tonight or wait for morning."

Geoff nodded, "okay. So I get to go home tomorrow?"

"Possibly, we can't be sure yet. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm just," he paused to take a breath, "really tired."

"Yeah, both medications you took are also sleep aids. I'll leave you so you both can try and rest, I'll let you know about psych when we find out. Is there anything either of you need?" Awsten and Geoff both shook their heads, "alright, I'll let you be then." Dr. Ellis said before walking out.

Very shortly after Amanda came back, "I have the charcoal and I'm gonna mix it with some orange juice to try and mask the flavor. Charcoal tastes very bad but no matter how bad it gets you need to try and keep it down because if you puke it up we have to start over."

Geoff nodded and she started mixing half of the tube of charcoal into the cup of orange juice and ice before handing him the black drink. He smelled it, _'smells like orange juice,'_ then hesitantly tasted it, _'tastes like orange juice.'_

 

“Did I mask it well enough?” Amanda asked.

 

“Yeah, all I can taste is the orange juice.”

 

“Good,” she replied, “I was trying to make it as pleasant for you as I could.”

 

“Thank you,” he responded before quickly drinking it. The flavor wasn't that bad and if he closed his eyes he couldn't tell it was black, the worst part was the fact that, due to the graininess of the charcoal, it felt like he was drinking wet sand. He was a very textural person and the little granules stayed in his mouth and got stuck in his teeth. This was the worst part, worse than the flavor, or so he thought. He soon got to the bottom of the cup and was suddenly hit with the taste of charcoal and only charcoal, he instantly started gagging, "oh god, that's so bad."

“Did you get the charcoal taste?”

 

He nodded, still gagging, “oh god, it's so bad. I think I'm gonna be sick.”

 

Amanda handed him a puke bag, which he gratefully accepted, and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry honey, just try and keep it down. I can get you something to wash down the flavor in a second."

Geoff nodded and continued drinking it until all that was left was black ice. Suddenly Dr. Ellis' voice could be heard.

"Hey Amanda, hold back on the charcoal. I just looked over the lab results and I don't think he needs it."

"Well he already had half of it," she called back. "It would've been nice if he would've said that earlier, then you wouldn't have had to go through that."

"At least I don't have to do it again."

She nodded, "yeah. I can bring you some water now if you'd like, try and get the taste out of your mouth?"

"Yes please."

She nodded and walked out.

"So how was the charcoal?" Awsten asked.

"At first I couldn't taste it, it was just like orange juice with sand in it. But once it got to the bottom it was like the orange juice disappeared and all it was was charcoal. It was so bad, I don't even know how to describe it. It had like a chemically taste and was just revolting."

"Gross."

"Yeah, at least you didn't have to taste it."

"True. At least you managed to not puke though."

 

Geoff nodded and smiled slightly at Awsten. 

 

“Holy shit, your teeth are black,” Awsten laughed.

 

“Don't laugh at me!” Geoff whined as Amanda came back in, handing him the water which he quickly drank. 

“We need you to sign some papers," she said, handing them to him, “they just state that you understand that you are on hold. Being on hold just means that you are being held here and that you can't leave until the doctor says that you can. Usually, since you are an adult, if you're in the hospital you can just be done and they can't force you to stay. With this you legally cannot leave until the doctor discharges you and you are no longer deemed a danger to yourself or others." Geoff sighed and she continued, "you can check that box if you want a lawyer, if not just sign your name on the line." Geoff nodded and signed where he was supposed to, handing it back to her. "Thank you dear, is there anything you need?"

"Yeah, actually, I have to pee."

"Alright, can you walk?”

 

“Yeah, I can walk fine.”

 

“Okay, I'll unhook you and you can go. I'll be back in to hook you back up shortly," she said as she unhooked him from the multiple machines he was attached to before walking out of the room.

Geoff swung his legs over the side of the very uncomfortable er bed, slowly standing up. He took a few shaky steps towards the door.

"Baby, are you okay? Do you need help?" Awsten asked.

"No, I'm fine, I can walk," he said as he continued out the door. Two more steps and he started stumbling, only for Awsten to catch him before he fell. 

"Yeah, fine my ass. I'm helping you."

"I can walk," he whined.

"And my name's Barbara," Awsten sarcastically snapped. 

"Really Aws? Barbara?"

"Just shush, I'm helping you."

"Fine," Geoff responded, giving in and letting Awsten help him.

He continued to the bathroom, Awsten's arm around his waist to ensure he didn't fall. He would never admit it but he was really happy that Awsten was helping him. He felt too shaky and dizzy to have walked all the way to the bathroom alone but  was too embarrassed to ask for help. They soon got to the bathroom and Geoff grabbed onto the railing.

"You are not coming in here with me."

"Okay, fine. I'll be out here waiting then. You better not fall in there."

Geoff rolled his eyes, "yes mom."

He did what he had to do and then the two walked back to the room. Geoff took his place in the bed and Awsten in the folding chair. A few minutes later Amanda came back and rehooked Geoff up to all the monitors.

"Do you want me to see if I can find a recliner or something for you?" she asked Awsten.

"No, I'm fine."

"Nonsense. You can't sleep in that chair and if you stay in it you'll probably end up in here due to back problems."

"Okay, yeah, if it's not too much of a problem," he said with a smile.

She nodded and walked off, leaving the boys alone for a few minutes. When she came back she was wheeling a recliner behind her, a blanket and pillow in the chair. Awsten stood and Geoff watched as they replaced the shitty folding chair with the recliner. Awsten climbed into the new chair.

"So um, what all are you checking for?" Awsten asked her.

"Well we have to monitor his heart and a very possible side effect to these drugs is seizures, which is what those rails on the bed are for, so if he does have one he won't fall out of the bed."

"Oh."

She nodded, "if you notice anything, please come get me." It was a very small emergency room so the nurses were always right outside of the rooms. 

Both boys nodded and then she left the room. Once she was gone, Awsten lifted the footrest and laid back, covering himself up with the blanket.

"Comfy there?"

"Eh. It'll do for now though."

Geoff nodded and the room fell silent, both boys starting to fall asleep. It was ruined when Amanda walked back into the room.

"Your lab results showed that your potassium and magnesium levels are low so I have a potassium drip and a magnesium pill. You have to take the pill quickly, it starts dissolving immediately."

"Okay, I can do that," she handed him the pill and a little cup of water.

He quickly put the large pill in his mouth and drank some water. It failed though, he swallowed the water but the pill hit the back of his throat and he accidentally launched it out of his mouth and into his hand.

"Jesus Geoff, you're supposed to swallow. I thought you would've learned that by now."

Geoff laughed and accidentally choked on spit, which resulted in a coughing fit. "Goddammit Awsten, I hate you," he said in between coughs while Awsten was laughing at himself as if he were a comedic genius. 

Amanda smiled at the two, "can you try again?"

Geoff nodded and put the pill back in his mouth, this time successfully taking it. He stared directly at Awsten, “are you happy now, I did it?”

 

“Very, you finally learned how to swallow instead of always spitting. This is a huge breakthrough for you.”

 

Geoff looked around the room, “why do I have nothing to throw at you? I need something to throw at you. I can't reach you to smack you so I need something to throw.”

 

“Normally I don't condone violence but I think he deserves it this time,” Amanda said, handing Geoff the empty paper water cup.

 

“Thank you,” Geoff said before throwing the cup.

 

“Rude!” Awsten yelled, throwing the cup back at Geoff.

 

They all started laughing before Geoff yawned very loudly.

 

“Tired?” Amanda asked.

 

“Yeah,” he nodded.

 

“Okay, the potassium drip will take about an hour and after it's done I have to replace it with a normal saline drip.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you have to stay hydrated. By keeping you hydrated it'll flush the pills out faster and can help prevent any future issues that the benadryl could cause.”

 

“Okay, so after that I can sleep?”

 

“You can sleep now if you want, I'm just not sure if I'll wake you up when I come back in.”

 

“He’s a heavy sleeper,” Awsten interjected. 

 

“Okay, I will try and be quiet no matter what," she said, going  leave, "you two just try and rest, okay?”

 

Both boys nodded and she walked out.

 

“Aws?” Geoff asked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you scoot the chair closer to me? You're too far away.”

 

“Of course baby,” Awsten got up and unlocked the breaks on the chair, wheeling it closer to the bed. Once it looked good he locked the breaks again and climbed back into it, putting the footrest up and covering back up. Geoff reached his hand out to Awsten, grabbing at his hand until he gave him what he wanted. Geoff smiled at him and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. Awsten followed suit and soon both boys were asleep. 

 

About an hour later Amanda silently returned. She carefully switched out the drips and smiled at the cute boys. They were facing each other and each had an arm outstretched, their hands meeting and holding on to the other like if they didn't he would disappear. With what they had been through that night she wouldn't be surprised if that was actually a thought running through either boy’s subconscious. 

 

\---

 

Geoff woke up and looked around the room, his head dropping when he remembered the events that took place the night before. He looked up at the clock, seeing that it was almost 1 pm, meaning he had gotten about 5 hours of sleep. He groaned and flopped back on the bed, wondering how long it would be until he got to go home.

 

“Morning sunshine.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“Well you woke up in a good mood, didn't you?” Awsten asked with a laugh.

 

“I wanna go home,” Geoff whined, looking up at Awsten with big eyes.

 

“I know babe. Hopefully the doctor will come in soon or something.”

 

As if directly on cue, a knock was heard on the door before it opened along with the curtain, “oh good, you are awake,” a tall brunette woman that Geoff had never seen before said, “you slept through shift change, I'm Jessica, your nurse.” she walked over, erasing Amanda and Dr. Ellis’ names on the whiteboard, writing Jessica and Dr. Goodell in their place. She walked back over to the door and pulled a cart thing in behind her, “we have to do an EKG. Have you ever had one before?”

 

“No, I never.”

 

“Okay, it's really quick and completely pain free, it'll take longer to set it up than anything. What it does is it records the activity of your heart so we can make sure it's working properly. Just like you're connected to the heart monitor we have to put down stickers and then connect the wires to them.”

 

“Okay, how long will it take?” Geoff asked. 

 

“It'll take a bit to get it all set up but other than that it'll take 10 seconds.” He nodded and she grabbed the stickers off the tray. She peeled one off and lifted up his pant leg, sticking it to his right shin, doing the same to the other one after. “Can you lift up your shirt so I can do the rest of these?” she asked him.

 

“Yeah,” he said as he lifted his shirt. 

 

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. She placed one sticker on near each of his shoulders by his collar bone, and a plethora of stickers on his chest and around his heart. She grabbed the electrodes and clamped them onto each sticker, “okay, now hold as still as you possibly can. Only 10 seconds.”

 

“Okay,” he said, laying back and trying to hold perfectly still as he heard her start the machine. It was over very quickly and he sat back up, watching a little sheet of paper be printed out of the machine.

 

“Alright, I'm gonna go run this to Dr. Goodell then I'll be right back to unhook you.”

 

He nodded and she ran out of the room with the paper.

 

“You have so many stickers, wires, and shit all over you.”

 

“I know. I'm hooked up to so many machines that I can't even go to the bathroom by myself, I have to ask to go! It's like I'm in school again.”

 

“Yeah, hopefully we get to go home soon.”

 

“Yeah, at least I don't have to ask you if I can go to the bathroom.”

 

“Well, I mean, we could always make it a rule if you want. Then you would have to ask.”

 

“Awsten, no. I'm not a child, if anyone here is a child it's you.”

 

Awsten laughed, “okay, I can't argue with that.”

 

Jessica came back into the room and instantly started pulling the electrodes of Geoff but leaving the stickers on.

 

“Why did you leave the stickers on?”

 

“Because before you leave we’ll  probably do another EKG just to make sure everything's okay and it's easier if the stickers are already on.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

She nodded and smiled, “Tom, the psychologist, will be here within the hour to talk to you and Dr. Goodell will probably be in soon to talk to you.”

 

“Okay, thank you.”

 

“Is there anything you need?”

 

“Yeah, uh, bathroom?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Can you walk yourself?”

 

“Yeah, I can walk fine,” Geoff said, ignoring the look that Awsten waw giving him.

 

“Okay, great! I'll just unhook you and let you go then,” she said, proceeding to unhook him before walking out of the room.

 

Geoff started to get up out of the bed when Awsten stopped him, “nope, we know what happened last time, I'm carrying you.”

 

_‘You couldn't carry me even if you tried. I know you work out and everything but I'm still too heavy for you to lift.’_

 

“Aws, I'm fine. I can do this. I feel a lot better than I did last night, I don't feel shaky anymore, I promise.”

 

“You get one shot but the second you start to shake or stumble, I'm grabbing you.”

 

“So what, you're gonna follow me?”

 

“Damn straight.”

 

“Jeez, stalker much?”

 

“Geoff.”

 

“What?”

 

“Shut up,” Awsten said lovingly, “I’m only doing this because I love you. I almost lost you last night and I saw how bad you were, you couldn't even stand. I'm gonna make sure you're okay, I'm not letting you get hurt any more than you already are.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Geoff got up and walked to the bathroom, after doing what he needed to, he stopped and stared at himself in the mirror. _‘Good job asshole, you scared him. Now he thinks you can't even walk. You're just a useless, incompetent asshole. You should've taken more pills, you shouldn't have stopped. You should've taken more pills, you shouldn't have stopped.Youshould’vetakenmorepills, youshould’nthavestopped. Youshould’vetakenmorepillsyoushould’nthavestopped. IdiotIdiotIdiotIdiotIdiot.’_

 

“Geoff?” Awsten said, knocking on the door, “baby are you okay? You didn't pass out did you?”

 

“No Aws, I'm fine. I'm coming out now.”

 

_‘Great going Geoff, you worried him again.’_

 

Geoff opened the door and walked by Awsten, going back to the room. They both got into the room, going to the places they were supposed to be.

 

“See, I told you I was fine.”

 

“Geoff, you always say you're fine, even when you aren't. You said you were fine last night and then you almost fell face first onto the ground. I know that even if you aren't fine you're gonna lie and say that you are just because you don't want me to worry about you. I'm always gonna be worried about you, especially since you constantly lie about how you're doing. You're in the hospital, you aren't fine.”

 

Before Geoff could respond the curtain was pulled back and a short, bald man with blue scrubs walked in, “hi, I'm Dr. Goodell.”

 

Geoff and Awsten smiled at him, “I'm Geoff and that's my boyfriend, Awsten.”

 

“Hi,” he said to Awsten, reaching out and shaking his hand. He turned back and went on the other side of Geoff, “I just wanted to talk to you before Tom comes in, but first I'll hook you back up.” He plugged the leads back into the machine and slipped the plastic thing back over Geoff's finger (I'm sorry but I'm gonna keep referring to it as ‘plastic finger thingy’ until i find out what it's actually called and what it's for but that probably won't happen until I'm in the hospital again and I don't plan on going any time soon. If you know what these things are please tell me. Thank you, Kass) before replacing the old saline drip with a new, full one. Dr. Goodell got that done and then started the drip and Geoff felt and cold sensation go up his arm before tasting salt water in his mouth.

 

“Oh, I hate that.”

 

“Can you taste it?” Dr. Goodell asked, “some people say they can't and others can't.”

 

“Yeah, I've always been able to taste it.”

 

“I'm sorry,” he said, sitting on the stool that was near the right side of the bed. He started asking random questions to pass time and soon the door opened.

 

An older man with white hair stuck his head in, motioning for Awsten come with him.

 

Awsten, confused as to why this guy wanted to talk to him, got up and kissed Geoff's cheek before starting to walk out of the room.

 

Geoff quickly grabbed his wrist, “where are you going?”

 

“Some guy wanted to talk to me.”

 

“That's Tom,” Dr. Goodell informed them, “he said that he wanted to talk to you as well.”

 

Awsten nodded and proceeded to attempt to walk out the door again but Geoff still didn't let go, “don't leave me.”

 

“I'm not leaving you, I'll be back soon. He just wants to talk to me, that can't take that long.”

 

Geoff nodded, “okay.”

 

“Can you let go of me?”

 

“Oh, yeah, right,” Geoff said before letting go and watching Awsten leave. Once Awsten was out of sight, Geoff turned back to look at Dr. Goodell. 

 

“Why?”

 

“I.... I don't know.”

 

“What do you mean you ‘don't know’?”

 

“I mean, I don't know why I did it. One second I was getting ready for bed and the next I was… Here.”

 

The doctor nodded and wrote something down, Geoff hated that. He wanted to know what they were writing about him.

 

“Okay, do you have any questions?”

 

He nodded, “how much longer do I have to stay here?”

 

“I'm not sure. We have to run a few tests and Tom still has to talk to you.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

At that moment the door opened again and Geoff looked up, expecting to see Awsten coming back but instead it was an old guy. Geoff watched as this man, Tom, and Dr. Goodell spoke with each other before Dr. Goodell left and Tom sat on the stool.

 

“Hi, I'm Tom. I'm from South Lane Mental Health.”

 

He nodded, “I'm Geoff.”

 

“Well, Geoff, how are you feeling today?”

 

“Tired and I wanna go home.”

 

“Yeah, you don't really sleep in the hospital. Hopefully we'll be able to get you out of here within the next hour.”

 

“Wait, really? I get to go home soon?”

 

“Maybe,” he said, “I do have a few questions that I have to ask you.”

 

“Okay, go ahead.”

 

“So what happened last night? What caused this?”

 

“Nothing happened, it was just a normal night and then it was like I spaced out and then I was here.”

 

“Is that all? It sounds like you may be leaving out a few details.”

 

“Well, we were arguing.”

 

“Is that normal?”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“Is that what lead you to take the pills?”

 

“I don't know. I don't remember doing it. One second I was taking my night meds and getting ready for bed and then the next I was on the floor with empty pill bottles. After that it just felt like everything was in third person, like I was watching a movie; it didn't feel like me.”

 

“Do you get that feeling often?”

 

“No, never. I never even thought I was capable of doing that.”

 

Tom nodded and wrote down something, “you didn't want to die, am I correct?”

 

“Yes, I didn't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't even remember doing it.”

 

“Do you currently feel any urge to hurt yourself at all?”

 

“No.”

 

“So, what happens next?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“What happens next?” Tom repeated.

 

“Life goes on, I guess. It can only get better from here, I can only get better from here.”

 

“That's a good way to think.”

 

Geoff nodded, “it's true though. This is the low and it can only get higher.”

 

Tom nodded and wrote something else down, “you aren't suicidal. There's no reason for you to be transferred to a psych ward and I will be clearing you to go home.”

 

“Really? I do get to go home?”

 

“Possibly, it's just up to Dr. Goodell now. I'll go talk with him now.”

 

“Okay, thank you.”

 

Tom smiled at him, “do you want your boyfriend to come back in?”

 

“Yes please, I want him.”

 

Tom nodded as he walked out, leaving Geoff alone. He thought Awsten was right outside the door but when he didn't come in after what felt like hours (was actually 5 minutes) and he still hadn't come back, he was beginning to think differently. The door opened and Geoff was ready to question Aws ‘what took him so long because I'm in a hospital bed and I'm bored because my phone died’ when instead Jessica came back in.

 

“Dr. Goodell asked for another EKG.”

 

“Oh, okay,” he said before hearing the annoying beeping sound of the blood pressure cuff additionally going off but this time, something was wrong, he could tell by the sound. He was proven right when the cuff opened and flew off his arm.

 

“Why? I've had that on me all night. Why now does it decide to just ‘nope’ off my arm?”

 

Jessica laughs, “I have no idea, blood pressure cuffs are stupid like that though.” After three attempts at fixing the cuff, she finally got it to work again and then moved back to connected the EKG. She clamped the electrodes back onto the stickers he still had on him and then went to start the machine, “why isn't it working?” she asked to herself. She lifted his pant legs back up to check if they were still connected and then turned to him, “can you lift up your shirt?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, doing as asked.

 

“There it is,” she said, one of the stickers on his chest had popped up. She stuck it down and started the machine back up.

 

“It popped up again.”

 

“Dammit,” she said, sticking it back down.

 

This continued for a while until she finally just stuck down a new sticker.

 

“I'm sorry, you are covered in stickers.”

 

“It's okay.”

 

She printed out the paper and unhooked him rolling out the cart and shutting the door.

 

A few minutes later the door reopened and, finally, Awsten came back in. The first thing Geoff noticed were how red his eyes were.

 

“What's wrong? Do we get to go home?”

 

“No, they're transferring you to a bigger hospital.”

 

“What, why? I'm fine.”

 

“There's something wrong with your heart.”

 


	2. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be deleted possibly

I rewrote the first chapter because I realized that I left out a kind of important part. Also, the real events behind this story happened a year ago. So much can happen in a year and I'm so happy I'm still here. Things really do get better. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next part should be up soon.


End file.
